The Immortal Tales
by Jay-Jay51
Summary: For a fairytale like no other... Or should I say mythical-creature tale? For fairies are few and far between. The magic however, is always present. AU NauSasuNaru
1. Within a Fairytale

Hey there! This is going to be my first major fic and has actually been sitting on my laptop for a while, but I wanted to make sure I would be able to update it before I started it. After all, it really annoys me when I find a good story that someone has started on a whim with no intention of finishing in the next decade. So I will try not to do the same and update every week or so.

Warning!!: This will contain NaruSasuNaru (since I havn't decided who is seme yet). This means it will contain boyxboy relationships. You have been warned!! If this isn't your thing then click the back button and I won't hold it against you. Also I apologise in advance for any typo's as I don't have a beta.

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would never have left Konoha. I never quite got over that...

**

* * *

**

Within a Fairytale

There's no such thing as fairies, right? No goblins or ghosts? No pixies or elves? No dragons or demons? Think again. This is a story that encompasses all of these fantastic beings and more. But don't be fooled dear reader into thinking that this will be some nice, sweet fairy tale. I promise a tale of fearsome battles, terrible pain and some rather idiotic situations for those in need of a light break. I cannot promise a happy ending for who knows where this tale could lead you but I can promise a deep and profound love that changes those who witness it only for the better. In light of this perhaps my story is more of a fairy tale than I give it credit for, so I shall begin it in the only fitting way.

Once upon a time…

Deep within a valley cloaked with signs of winter, a lone figure crept low in the snow. Pausing to sniff the frigid air, blue eyes narrowed as he picked up the scent of his prey. A wide grin spread across the figure's face showing long canines, sharp and deadly.

_Crack__, _the sound of a twig snapping drew the sharp eyes to the left where a lone deer slowly emerged. The previously amused face took on an almost savage look as the afore mentioned body shifted slightly, like a cat preparing to pounce. Suddenly the figure kicked off with a burst of speed leaping towards the unaware creature… but fell short when another bigger, stronger being leapt in from the side to pin down the victim, killing the deer almost instantly. As the taller figure emerged from his victory, vivid red eyes narrowed when a low growl emerged from the younger's lips.

"Kyuubi! That was my prey! I wanted to take it down!" The taller figure just grinned at his young companion as he watched him cross his arms, a pout present on his normally smiling face.

"Don't you think this prey is a little big for you, Naruto? You're still a kit, not even able to _shift_ yet (1). You shouldn't be picking fights with creatures with antlers for at least a few years." Kyuubi replied shaking his head as he rose, shifting into his humanoid form. Naruto frowned at him, giving him a glare despite the almost two foot difference in their height.

"You sound like Mama, Kyuubi! Telling me I'm too young and too small!" Naruto hung his head, those vivid eyes hidden behind blonde bangs, his ears drooping in disappointment. Smiling slightly at the sweetness of the child in front of him, Kyuubi bent down slightly, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'll tell you what Naruto, if you promise to stick to easier prey for a while, then next year when you're a bit bigger I'll personally teach you how to hunt the toughest of prey." Immediately the blonde perked up, a dazzling grin present as he searched the face of the older for any signs of deceit.

"You really mean that Kyu! You'll teach me how to even take down monsters!" he asked excitedly his bright orange tail swishing from side to side in pleasure. Kyuubi grinned at his barely concealed excitement. Bending down he whispered conspiratorially to the younger, "I'll even teach you how to bring down dragons!"

"Seriously?!" Naruto squealed in pleasure. "Ok, you got a deal!" Still grinning from ear to ear Naruto ran off through the trees mumbling about what a great hunter he was going to be.

* * *

On the other side of the Azure Islands, deep in the heart of the Dragons Keep, lay Achamite City, the largest gathering of dragons in the Islands. Surrounded on all sides by the mammoth mountains of the Keep, the city could be entered only by dragon flight and was for this reason was the stronghold and pride of the dragon world. It was also where their ruler, King Fugaku lay peacefully on his bed, his frail body wracked by the slow killing poison that had finally claimed his life.

The entire city was in mourning, the normally bright and shimmering land dulled by the sorrow emanating form the great beasts. In the palace, draped all in black, two males stood in human like imitations overlooking the unusually sombre and quiet valley.

Despite appearances, anyone could tell from a glance that these were no mere mortals. Dragons, despite their profound abilities to shape shift, could never quite rid themselves of their magical lineage. There as always something… off about their appearance. Unusual eyes, far too elegant features, or just an immense presence; they could never quite dim themselves to human standards. After all, they were stunning creatures when in their natural forms, why should any other shape be different? The only reason why they did shift their forms was to communicate with the other creatures of the valley, whether for business or for pleasure.

However the two afore mentioned men were there purely for business, their faces set in frowns as they stood by the window in one of the palaces towers. The younger of the two physically looked no older than eighteen in his human form, although he theoretically could be any age. He stood tall and proud, regal in his long mourning robes, a silver crown sitting on top of his long black hair. His face was impassive but those few with the privilege of been close to him, would recognise his stiff stance and tense face to mean he was contemplating something important. The man at his side looked equally impassive but he had the added help of a face mask to school his features and in his musing, couldn't help but admire the young prince's strength and discipline despite knowing the difficult decision in front of him.

Suddenly the younger of the two shifted slightly and knowing his charge never made any unnecessary movement, the older man knew he had made his choice. What was that choice though?

"The capital is dangerous right now. I think your right Kakashi. It's too dangerous for the both of us here, especially with Sasuke still so young." The young dragon's face took on an almost pained look for a second before his emotions were brought back into check. The prince turned to Kakashi before continuing, "I want you to go with him. I want him safe." His voice had a threatening undercurrent to it, as though promising pain to his older guard if he failed.

"Are you sure Itachi?" he replied a frown marring his face at the thought of leaving his charge to someone else's protection. An amused look crossed the prince's face for a brief moment before he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure. There are others who I would trust with my life- but I trust only you with my brothers." A smile crossed Kakashi's face at the rare complement but the prince had already turned back to the window. "Besides, he needs to be trained in the ways of royalty despite being away from the palace. There's every chance I might also be targeted by father's murderer and Sasuke needs to be ready." He spoke with firm determination, already accepting that he might meet the same fate as the previously pain stricken man only a few floors below.

Kakashi looked on at the young dragon for what he knew would probably be the last time for many years and really couldn't feel anything but pride. Itachi was still young for a dragon but it was already obvious that he would make a good leader for their people, especially now in such a turbulent time.

The older dragon turned and couldn't help the emotion that carried on his words. "Sasuke will be safe with me and the next time you see him, he will be worthy to stand by your side."

* * *

(1) The ability to shift basically involves altering your body from its natural form. For creatures like demons, they are born in humanoid like forms but are able to learn how to shift into more powerfu,l animal like forms as they grow older. Dragons on the other hand, are born in dragon form and gain the ability later on to shift into other forms. However due to the fact that dragons are born with such large stores of magical power, they learn to shift very early in life.


	2. Meet Naruto

Ok to start off I have to make an apology. I am so sorry for the long time it took me to upload this. I've had exams and then my dad ended up in hospital for a while and I had to go home to look after my brothers (a full time job) and so I have finally had a chance to sit down and finish the chapter that I started work on before this whole mess. So here, eventually, is the next chapter enjoy!

Warning!!: This will contain NaruSasuNaru (since I havn't decided who is seme yet). This means it will contain boyxboy relationships. You have been warned!! If this isn't your thing then click the back button and I won't hold it against you. Also I apologise in advance for any typo's as I don't have a beta.

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would never have left Konoha. I never quite got over that...

* * *

**Meet Naruto**

The wind was nice this high up; rushing through his hair; slipping through his fingers almost fluidly, as though the air had become liquefied. He was falling again. He could see the land below him, war torn and broken; wounded eternally. He felt sorrow at the sight but had come to accept what he was seeing. It had shocked him the first time but now, he barely acknowledged the scared land as he continued to drop from the sky. However the young male currently plummeting through the air seemed wholly unconcerned about the situation. His face was set in grim determination as he searched the surrounding skies for any clues as to why he was in his current position.

The dream had been plaguing him for a week now, always leaving him disturbed and restless the next morning. He knew what it was, after all his clan had been famous for accurate foresight, his mother having been one of the demon worlds most blessed prophets, but that didn't make the meaning any clearer. He could do nothing in the dream, just observe with unbiased eyes in the hopes that something new would be forth coming. Perhaps this was the night.

He'd been falling for longer than usual, a detached look on his tanned face. He never felt like he was in any danger and perhaps that was the most surprising thing. Surly if he was falling to his death he should be a little more panicked? Yet he wasn't. He felt safe and secure, as though the wind clutching at his clothes were a loving embrace. Then as sudden as this realisation was, Uzumaki Naruto awoke, vivid blue eyes full of alarm. For he realised in that moment, he wasn't falling. He was flying…

Hatake Kakashi was no fool. In fact he prided himself on his great intellect. Cunning and cleaver, as well as infuriatingly good at avoiding directly answering questions, the man was an enigma to be sure. However for the first time in 50 years, he was at a loss.

"What exactly do you mean, 'The prince is gone!'" he asked, voice low enough to almost come out as a growl. The human in front of him, a large warrior from the near by town, swallowed hard at the tone his captain used. His reply was understandably a little broken in places.

"I-I mean, sir… He's… well simply not there anymore! But-But he was…he just… isn't anymore?" he finished feebly. Not bothering to reply Kakashi turned, heading to the nearby living quarters where the prince was supposed to be resting. However a quick scan of the large tent that they had been using as a home for the last year, proved the guard right. The prince was nowhere to be found. Letting out a loud roar of anger, the older dragon spun around, his call having summoned the nearby men and women.

"I want him found! It's possible that he may have chosen to wander off himself but I want it assumed he's been kidnapped. Find him an bring him back as unharmed as possible!" While the humans rushed to their weapons, the dragons took to the sky and Kakashi prayed that his prince was safe.

Hunting was seriously overrated in Naruto's opinion. It had been fun when he was a kit playing around but at the end of the day it didn't matter if he caught anything because the rest of his family would share their spoils. Now however, if he didn't catch anything, he didn't eat and that really wasn't so good especially with his current lack of sleep. He was in need of as much energy as possible but tiredness was what was making him such a poor hunter this day. It was a vicious cycle. He was currently walking through the nearby woods, straining his ears for any prey that had escaped his earlier notice, but none were forthcoming.

Pausing briefly to scan the area, he let out a sigh. _Perhaps I should just give up for the day…I don't think there's another living soul in this forest. _Sighing again in exasperation, he turned to head back when a new scent washed over him. _Demons? I didn't think there were any others left in this area_. Curious as to what would draw others to a forest as desolate as the one Naruto inhabited, he changed direction to follow the faint smell.

_Rich, rich, we're gonna be rich!_ Kiba Inuzuka continued his internal chant as he finished securing their prize. His partner stared at him disdainfully, as though disapproving of the immaturity the other was expressing.

"Don't let your guard down yet," Shino supplied monotonously. Pushing his glasses further up his nose he continued to observe the wolf demon who was still bouncing around like an idiot. "Kiba, did you hear what I said? You shouldn't celebrate until we have our bounty."

"Yeah, yeah, Shino, I hear ya. But come on, that thing is unconscious. All we have to do is drag him to the nearest town and people will swarm to get a piece of him! Kind of a weird colour though, don'cha think?" Kiba stood up scratching his cheek absentmindedly, as though pondering the implication of the black creature they had trapped and tethered to the ground for the moment. Suddenly his face split into another wide grin. "God, we are going to be soooooo RICH!!"

As the wolf continued to jump and holler in excitement, Shino merely sighed at the trials he had to bear.

Crouching low to the ground, Naruto approached the demons whose scent he had picked up. Once he was going in the right direction, it wasn't hard to track them, mostly because they were making so much noise. He recognised the scent of a wolf straight away, hence the reason he was hiding out a short distance from the clearing the mutt was in. He was actually rather surprised the wolf hadn't already noticed him, with their supposed superior sense of smell. The other demon he couldn't identify but he was naturally wary anyway. Whatever the mutt was happy about, Naruto had a feeling he wasn't going to like and he had a sneaking suspicion it was whatever the third scent in the clearing was.

It wasn't a demon, yet the scent came from a very powerful creature, he was sure of that. An elf perhaps? Suddenly Naruto was filled with anger at the thought. The few friends Naruto had made were elves and his heart wrenched at the thought of one of the stunning creatures captured to be sold off, or worse. Yet in saying that, it didn't smell like any of the elves he knew. They had mostly woody scents, ancient in the sense the trees were. This felt more like a rock, hard and unyielding(1).

He began moving forwards in an attempt to find out more when suddenly there was a sharp cry from the wolf and an angered roar followed. Close enough to see the demons but not able to observe third, Naruto watched as they jumped back narrowly avoiding a sweeping black tail.

"Shit!" he herd the wolf cry as he continued to move away from his previously 'prized capture'. "I though you said it would be knocked out for at least a day?!"

"I told you not to let your guard down." The taller of the two replied calmly. "Come on, he's causing too much noise. We need to get out of here before we get caught."

"But the bounty-"

"Not now Kiba! We can try again later." With one last look at their prize Kiba _shifted_ and dashed off into the woods, his partner following close behind as a swarm of bugs.

_Well, I guess that answers the question of what demon glasses-boy is_, Naruto thought dryly. _So now, to this bounty of theirs_. Approaching the clearing even more cautiously now that he knew whatever was there was big and made a lot of noise, Naruto paused to listen, his ears twitching and revolving to pick up the sound. He could hear the creature growling low in its throat; the swish of its large tail along the ground; the clank of chains that had obviously been used to restrain the animal: and the ring of tooth against metal as the creature obviously tried to knaw its way out.

Satisfied the creature was suitably secure and he wouldn't be in too much danger (provided he watched out for the tail), Naruto stepped out into the clearing with every intention of helping whatever animal was trapped… only to have the breath knocked out of him at the sight of just what was crouched under a rock face at the end of the clearing.

There, chained and injured was a dragon…

* * *

(1) Demons can often pick up a creatures normal surrounding through smell and through that, a sense of personality can sometimes be obtained.


End file.
